Beverages, also known as drinks, are liquids specifically produced for consumption. Beverages are usually categorized as alcoholic beverages and non-alcoholic drinks. While alcoholic beverage includes wine, beer, and liquor, non-alcoholic beverage can be further categorized as hot drinks and cold drinks. The old drinks may include juice, soft drinks, ice-tea, ice-coffee, and water. The hot drinks include coffee, tea, coco, hot chocolate, and the like.
A problem associated with conventional beverage preparation, storage, and distribution is that it requires labor-intensive operations especially for hot drinks. A conventional approach to mitigate this labor-intensive service operation is to use a vending machine. A vending machine is an independent machine capable of providing selected merchandise when the selection is made and the selected merchandise is in stock. A vending machine dispenses selected item or items when a customer activates the machine using, for example, coins or tokens. A drawback associated with a conventional vending machine is that it has limited selections with primitive operations.